Halloween Eve
by ternsnake
Summary: The Black Hawks. Invited to a Party. Hyuuga come up with something, and he's going to make it work somehow... And he obviously watched Alice in Wonderland at some point of his life.


**A/N: Well, after deleting most of my old stuff, how about something new? Just a short Halloween-Fic, because they're just that much fun to tease.**

**Just a few things... Well, if there are words written with a capital letter, for seemingly no reason at all... I'm not a native English speaker, and I'm at war with capital letters.**

**Like 'Begleiter'. To me, it has to be written with cap B. And please forgive my mistakes, I did reread it, but got dizzy from looking at the lines.**

The office's door opened without a sound, and by the time it fell shut the man that had entered the room had already crossed half of the distance between him and his superior. The latter hadn't reacted to the disturbance yet, his eyes still devoted to the paperwork that was piling on his desk. There was no need for him to see who had come in - only one would neither knock, nor close the door behind him properly. Had he looked up, he would have realised that something was different from usual, but since he had ignored the other man completely, it went unnoticed at least for the moment.

"Aya-tan, what are you still doing here?"

The silver-haired man still didn't look up, the work needed to be done, and whatever Hyuuga wanted, it definitely wasn't worth his time.

"Hey, don't ignore me! The others are already waiting, too."

Now it got interesting. Bringing the others into the game, maybe there actually _was _more to it. Maybe. Or maybe it was a lie to get his attention, he didn't really need that right now. If he just kept working, he'd have a good chance on finishing everything in less than two hours. Didn't sound bad, just because he actually did all his work, that didn't mean he couldn't imagine anything better to spend his evening with.

His thoughts came to an end when someone knocked on the door, but entered immediately afterwards - one of the other Black Hawks, someone allowed to come in without having to wait for confirmation. In this case, it was Konatsu.

"Major Hyuuga, we're late!"

"But Konatsu, don't tell _me_! Aya-tan's the one who's making us wait!"

"Probably because you explained wrong! Or didn't explain at all. But we still have to hurry now!"

Ayanami decided that with Konatsu here, there was probably really something they had to hurry about and finished the paper before finally looking up. It was a rather disturbing sight.

Konatsu standing in the still open door, looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed - with white rabbit ears sticking out from somewhere in his hair. Ayanami's eyes found their way from the blonde over to the dark haired major, who also wore animal ears on his head. Cat ears, to be exact, striped in two shades of violet.

There was no confusion to be seen on the face of the Chief of Staff, as he continued eyeing his subordinates. "One of you explain this to me, right away."

"But we don't have the time!" Konatsu was getting nervous with the tension, but kept himself from taking a step back.

"Look, look, Aya-tan! Isn't that role perfect for him? He's made for it!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Hyuuga."

Now, Konatsu finally entered the room, not because he wanted to, he simply had to, since the remaining members of their little group joined them in the office.

First Kuroyuri with Haruse, the latter carrying the youngest member on his Arm, followed by Katsuragi who was reading as usual but remembered to close the door behind him.

Ayanami watched the three line up beside Konatsu with his empty gaze. No matter how much he turned and twisted the situation in his mind, he couldn't seem to find any explanation for this.

Kuroyuri was wearing a dark green, silky shimmering hat, one hand on Haruse's shoulder, holding a fancy looking teapot in the other. The blue-haired Begleiter held a matching cup in his hands, smiling gently as always, but he also had two brown rabbit ears on his head.

Looking at Katsuragi calmed and at the same time disturbed Ayanami more than everyone else in this room. The man was reading with a smile on his lips, nothing unusual, there were no things attached to his head, either. But he was wearing a glove puppet on his free hand, Ayanami wasn't quite sure what animal it was supposed to portray, but it looked a bit like a caterpillar. A creepy, colorful caterpillar with buttons for eyes, self made even.

What in the world had he done wrong, to have his subordinates standing in front of him like _that_?

"I see there's something going on I don't, and don't want to, know about. If all of you would leave now, I want to finish these papers." he said calmly, his eyes falling back on the desk, hoping to forget about all of that as fast as possible.

Konatsu said nothing, glancing at the watch yet again.

"But Aya-tan, did you forget? We're invited to the military academy's halloween party this evening!"

No, he did not forget. But there was no way he'd follow the invitation, so he just ignored everything connected to it. "Who said we'd actually go there?"

"Chairman Miroku did!" a grin spread over Hyuuga's face "_And _he told us to put on costumes~!" Big, fat lies. But no one knew, Hyuuga was the only one, and he already got all of the others believing it and actually dress up as characters from an old story. "See, I got something for everyone! Konatsu's the white rabbit, Kuroyuri and Haruse are the Mad Hatter and March Hare, Katsuragi's the Caterpillar and I'm going as Cheshire Cat!"

Ayanami looked up, giving Hyuuga a look that told the other man he couldn't care less.

Hyuuga just looked back for a few seconds, the he tilted his head slightly. "Don't you know Alice in Wonderland?"

"No."

"Oh, really..." He smiled - just as he had hoped. If the Chief of Staff didn't know about the story, that would make things easier. "But, I got something for you, too! It'll be perfect for you, you'll be the ruler of a country and get to behead everyone you wish dead."

"Great. I'll start with you. Off with your head."

In the background, Kuroyuri started laughing, Katsuragi and Haruse's smile widened and Konatsu felt like this was going to be a really long evening.

"Well..." Katsuragi looked up and smiled at Ayanami and Hyuuga "You shouldn't behead the cat."

"That's against the rules." explained Kuroyuri happily, waving around the teapot.

Ayanami looked at them, leaning back slightly. "If I'm the king, I can change the rules."

Now all eyes were glued onto him, leaving the Chief of Staff to wonder what he said to make them stare this time. It was Hyuuga who moved next, leaning onto the desk and grinning from ear to ear.

"Actually, Aya-tan... You're supposed to be the _Queen_."

Dead silence befell the room after that, no one dared to move as Ayanami kept his empty gaze on Hyuuga, as if thinking of the most cruel things to do to the Major.

However, Kuroyuri decided to change that. He jumped from his Begleiter's arm, taking the teapot and cup with him and placing the latter on the desk, before filling it with tea.

"Have some, Ayanami-sama! I made it for all of us, but you didn't try it yet!"

The silver-haired man watched, as the cup was filled with a creepy, blue-green liquid that didn't exactly look like any tea he'd ever seen before.

He looked from Kuroyuri to Hyuuga. "You'll try it first."

If his cat ears were real, he'd droop them now. "All right..." He took the cup and sipped, the looked back at his superior. "Well it's... Interesting."

Ayanami nodded slightly, so it wasn't poisonous at least. He took the cup from Hyuuga, maybe he'd satisfy Kuroyuri by drinking it and get rid of them afterwards.

Hyuuga smirked as the other man placed the empty cup back on the desk, now was the right time to go on with his plan.

"You know Aya-tan, the dress will look great on you. I chose a neutral color, so it should go with your hair _and _your eyes..."

Kuroyuri instinctively stepped back, as the Chief of Staff stood up, pulling out his whip and reaching out to keep Hyuuga from backing off. Actually that was not necessary, as a second later said dark-haired man grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forwards.

"You know, Aya-tan, I'm really sorry. I mean it. Sorry... I drugged the tea."

That was the last thing Ayanami heard, before everything melted and finally went black.

The other Black Hawks watched, not quite believing the scene in front of their eyes.

"What was that?" asked Kuroyuri "Don't tell me, my tea did that!" he was clearly getting scared, that wasn't what he had wanted to happen.

"No, Major Hyuuga did something." Katsuragi was the only one that really knew what was going on, still he couldn't imagine there'd be a happy end to it.

"But...!" Konatsu tried to calm himself a bit, it didn't help much. "It's only been seconds since he drank it! What kind of drug did you use?"

Hyuuga, who was now holding his superior in some kind of half embrace looked back at the others. "I don't really know, _what _it was, but I took enough to put an elephant to sleep. Because Aya-tan is so stubborn, you know."

Konatsu and Katsuragi already felt a headache from those words alone.

"So that's it, no party." Konatsu stated. "He won't wake up until tomorrow, never."

Kuroyuri stared at him. "No party? But... I wanted to..."

"We can have our own party." Konatsu said quickly. "Let's go to your room, then."

"All right! Let's have a tea-party! It's everyone's unbirthday today, too, right?"

Konatsu nodded and started pushing the others out. "Too bad that the Major just signed his death sentence..."

A few seconds later, Hyuuga stood alone in the room, with the unconscious Ayanami still in his arms. He shrugged and picked the silver-haired man up, carrying him on his arms without a second thought. They ended up in Hyuuga's rooms, where the Chief of Staff was laid down on the bed, the Major standing next to him, not quite happy with the turn of events.

No party? Too bad. But now Ayanami was knocked out, and he still had the dress... That uniform _had _to be uncomfortable to sleep in... And no one would find out...

Ten minutes later the world looked completely different to Hyuuga, as his superior was now clothed in a light white dress - actually Hyuuga had bought two, a black and a white one - something he had never even dared to dreamed of had now become reality.

It would be an understatement to say the man was amused.

After standing there for a few minutes, Hyuuga started taking off the cat ears, the coat of his uniform and the heavy boots, then sat down on the edge of the bed. His Aya-tan, sleeping, on his bed, in a dress. Everything was so terribly off that it already started to feel normal again.

It could have been the perfect evening, but the dark-haired man didn't smile as usual. The man he valued most was not asleep - he was unconscious, his body not tense as usual, but completely relaxed. He looked like dead, even his breathing was so shallow it could barely be heard.

Hyuuga felt guilty for planning this, though under other circumstances, without the drugs, it could have been kinda sexy. But now - hell no! He didn't want to thing about that. Even if Aya-tan was awake, the drugs would still affect him. Whatever Hyuuga would try to do, the silver-haired man wouldn't be able to defend himself properly. It would look like a crime, it would look like _rape_.

Hyuuga shook is head and got up. One last glance back, on Aya-tan how the Major never wanted to see him. Completely vulnerable, and the dress surely stripped him off his remaining pride - now he very well knew what he had done. And he'd make up for it. Later.

Well the dress maybe wasn't Aya-tan's favorite clothing, but more suited for sleeping than the uniform. Not that he'd know about that later, anyway. Hyuuga changed into something fit for sleeping, too, and laid down on the other side of the bed.

He stretched and turned his had to look at the other man next to him. Remembering what Konatsu said earlier - _he won't wake up until tomorrow _- the Major pulled his superior closer. Maybe it wasn't all that bad in the end, he finally got his Aya-tan, at least for this one night. One night would be enough for now, there would be enough time to think about the future later. He smiled, pulling Ayanami closer, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, quite content with himself and everything that had happened.

The happiness came to a brutal end when he woke up. Opening his eyes, just to find a second pair, violet ones, empty, but at the same time staring him down with the purest of murderous intent. Hyuuga immediately tried to back off, but noticed that he was still holding the Chief of Staff in his arms - which was probably also the reason why the other man hadn't gotten up yet.

"Let go of me."

The dark-haired Major followed the obvious order and watched his superior get up from the bed, then turn and look back down on him.

"Wa-Wait, Aya-tan! I can explain tha-"

"There's no need for you to try and make up excuses. I don't want to hear them."

Hyuuga tried to think about how the other one managed to wake up this early, despite being drugged, and how he managed to be that awake, but he couldn't seem to concentrate with his Aya-tan standing there - still wearing the dress.

He also completely failed to pay attention to the furious air around Ayanami and the fact that said man was slowly unsheathing the sword he had picked up from the floor.

_**Even today, students and soldiers still spread the rumor about the pained screams that could be heard, and the mysterious woman in the bloodied white dress that could be seen walking through the hallways on Halloween Eve.**_


End file.
